Falling For The British Girl
by BlueAngelAuthor
Summary: When Kieran Jones, 1/4 of the band Tidal Wave, meets Emilia Clarke, how will things go? Will he fall in love and open up to her, or wil he never tell her about his feelings? How will it work out? And why doesn't he tell her anything at all? RPF.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and my OC's.**

Chapter One: Of first meetings.

It had been a warm April day in London, warmer than usual. Kieran Jones, singer, guitarist and 1/4 of the band Tidal Wave, had been sweating all day. Thomas, the bass guitarist, said he was used to it, because he was born in Australia and said it wasn't that hot. Alejandro, the other guitarist, was used to it as well, because he was born in Mexico and didn't mind the heat. The only other person who agreed with him was his best friend Killian, the drummer, who was born in Ireland. But Killian did say Kieran shouldn't mind the heat since he was born in Italy. But that didn't matter. He hadn't gone back since he was fourteen years old, seven years ago. Not since his parents died...

 _Flashback:_

 _They were driving to the airport. His father Timothy was laughing and joking with Kieran and his eight year old brother Felix as he drove. His mother, Sofia, was looking at them with a fond smile, but Kieran detected a hint of sadness in it. He understood, his parents would be leaving to Italy for a month. It wasn't the first time they had gone away, but certainly the longest. They had trusted Kieran's eighteen year old sister Abby to take care of them. Well, they had trusted Abby and her boyfriend Colin to take care of them. Kieran liked Colin. He was twenty-one and sometimes helped him with his homework. But the two weren't with them in the car, because they would drive in a different car to the airport. Why, Kieran didn't know. Maybe there wasn't enough space for all six of them plus all the suitcases. That was probably it._

 _"Daddy, you can't talk Italian like mommy, you're not Italian!" Felix laughed, as Timothy tried to talk fluently Italian like Sofia._

 _"You're right Felix, only you, Kieran, Abby and your mum can talk it so well." Timothy laughed._

 _"But that makes sense daddy, because we are Italian!" Felix said, happy to be right._

 _"Only half, Felix, you're also English. But you're right, you are Italian buddy." Timothy said._

 _Felix began laughing hysterically at the weird faces Kieran made at him. Their mum had turned forward in her seat again and Kieran made another face at his brother. Timothy looked back at him and smiled at Kieran, who smiled back in return._

 _Timothy had only taken his eyes off the road for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough to not see the truck speeding towards them from the right._

 _"Timothy!" Sofia screamed and Timothy saw the truck, but it was too late to turn or stop._

 _The truck slammed into them from the right and Kieran felt the car being lifted off the ground an turning in the air, as they flew to the left. He grabbed Felix with a speed that surprised himself and wrapped him in a protective hug._

 _Felix was crying now and Kieran felt the car coming down to the eart again. Fear spreaded like a fire through him and they hit the ground. He had never been more scared in his short fourteen years than he was now._

 _Up was down and down was up as the car turned and turned in the air. His only thought was the wish to stop the car from spiralling around._

 _Everyone in the car was either crying or screaming. The suitcases barrelled through the car and one hit his head hard. He felt blood seeping down the side of his face, but didn't pay attention to it._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, the car hit a tree and stopped. It was turned upside down and Kieran willed his heavy head to lift up and look around._

 _He saw his mother looking a lot like dead, with blood on her face and her head in a strange position. His father was in the same position, but there was less blood on his face._

 _"Mum? Dad? Wake up, please wake up." Kieran croaked._

 _He felt tears slide down his cheeks, mixing with blood. Were they... Dead? No, they couldn't be. His dad would wake up any moment and laugh, saying it was a joke and his mum would scold Timothy for scaring them so bad once she'd woken up._

 _But nothing happened._

 _"Mum, dad, wake up! Please don't leave me alone, please! You can't die, wake up!" He tried again, and started sobbing. After a few more tries, with no luck, he knew for sure._

 _They were dead._

 _Kieran looked at little Felix in his arms, who was unconscious, the tears still visible on his face. He knew he had to get out of the car and get help._

 _He tried to climb out of the car, but felt the seatbelt tug at him. He tried to unfasten it, when he suddenly felt excruciating pain in his left arm. He thought it was broken, but didn't give up and finally unfastened his seatbelt._

 _With a bit more space to move, he tried to get out of the car. He succeeded after a few minutes and fell to the ground the moment he was standing. His legs were wobbly and it felt like he would vomit any minute._

 _There were cuts in his hand from the glass on the ground and his head hurt. After blinking the black spots away, he slowly got up again and started limping towards the road, a a source of sound in the quiet and dark London evening._

 _Kieran looked down at Felix, who was stil in his arms, and couldn't help but wonder if he was dead too, and not unconscious._

 _No, he couldn't think that way, he had to believe Felix was still alive. The thought that Abby and Colin weren't here to experience the car crash made him feel a little bit better. They were still alive._

 _He suddenly felt pain in his chest and stomach and saw a long, bloody gash, that went from the left side of his chest till his lower abdomen. Was that going to be a scar? He hoped not, he didn't need a lasting memory of this night._

 _He looked up again and saw lights flashing by and sirens blaring. Was that an ambulance?_

 _Kieran started limping towards the sounds and lights, struggling with Felix. When he was closer, he could see that it was indeed an ambulance and several police cars._

 _He saw people run towards him, coming closer until they took Felix out of his arms and lifted the both of them up. They were all shouting, but he didn't have the strength to listen what they were saying. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep._

 _"Don't fall asleep son, you'll die if you do that!" A paramedic screamed in his ear. But why couldn't he take a little nap, that wouldn't hurt him, right?_

 _He bounced slightly and noticed the paramedic was running to an ambulance. He felt his head grow heavier and wished for his eyes to shut and stop being half awake._

 _"I need some help here, the kid's dying!" The man yelled. Was he dying? That wouldn't be so bad, he would be with his parents. But he couldn't leave Abby and Felix alone. Sure, Abby had Colin, but it wouldn't be the same if he just left them. So, he decided, he wouldn't nap and fall asleep._

 _The paramedic had reached the ambulance, it seemed, and a lot of people surrounded him. Kieran suddenly felt a needle in his arm, and not long after, a lot of the pain was gone. He heard everyone say that it was safe to fall asleep now, and the last thing he saw before being surrounded by darkness, was Abby and Colin running towards him._

 _Flashback over._

After he fainted, he didn't remember much, just that the doctors in the hospital told him that they couldn't do anything for his parents anymore and Abby crying at the end of his hospital bed with Colin trying to comfort her.

After he was released from the hospital with Felix, a lot of family visited. His grandma stayed with them for a while, but she went back to Italy after two months.

And after everyone was gone, he grieved alone. He never talked about emotions, not even with his family. It was something he wouldn't do.

He had learned to cope with their deaths though. He went to their graves every year and told Felix stories if he wanted to know them. It had been a while since he saw the faces of his parents. But he had never forgotten them.

"Kieran!"

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling his name.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now mate, what're you doing?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Okay. But Matthew wants to talk to us about something, so come on." Killian said and walked back to the house.

Matthew was their manager. They had hired him when they became famous two years ago and didn't know what to do or how to plan. Matthew had saved them and he had been there since.

Kieran got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the house. It was located in London, somewhere where Matthew said fans wouldn't bother them.

He wondered what Matt wanted to talk about. Usually it was about the press and making a good impression, but they didn't have any upcoming shows or something like that.

When he stepped in the cool house, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to Matt's office where his other bandmates would be.

When he came into the room, they were indeed there. Thomas and Alejandro were bickering as usual, while Killian and Matt were looking at them with amusement.

When Matt saw he'd entered the room, he shushed Thomas and Alejandro and started talking.

"So boys, you have been quite popular these days, and with no bad press, you have been doing well. Now, there's another thing I want to talk about. You know the show Game of Thrones?"

Yes, of course Kieran knew the show. It was only the best show in the world, based on the best books in the world!

"Well, the show is having a party, a wrap party, to be specific, to celebrate filming season 1. And the producers asked me, if it was possible to let you guys come. So, my question to you is, do you want to come?"

Hell yes.

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Then it's settled. The party is Friday next week. I'll send someone to pick you up, so be on time. And, for the love of god, look presentable."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The evening of the party, Kieran was in his apartment in London, standing in front of a mirror. He was wearing dark washed jeans, a white buttown down shirt with a black tie and his Vans. He had tried to comb his midnight black hair, but it didn't really work, so he just gave up.

He stared into his own caribbean blue eyes in the mirror. He was nervous for the party. He only knew three other people personal, and he was in a band with those guys. Kieran knew Thomas and Alejandro would charm everyone the moment they came in whith their bickering and ability to flirt with everyone in their way, but he and Killian would probably stand awkward in a corner. That had been the same since high school. Not that they actually went to school dances.

He heard his phone ring and picked up.

"Kieran, we're wating outside, get your ass here so that we can go!" Thomas shouted in his ear. He winced at the hard sound and said he'd be out in a minute.

When he walked out of the apartment building, he quickly got in and thought about how he should make some friends. After all, it was better to get to know some people there.

When they'd arrived, a lot of people were already there. They walked inside and smiled at all the flashing camaras. That was something he'd never get used to.

When they were inside, Thomas and Alejandro were off mingling with people. That left him and Killian to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room and look around.

When Killian went to get a drink, he didn't go with him. After five more minutes or so, he thought that Killian had been gone for a long time and decided to search him. He didn't see pale blue eys with brown hair peeking out of a beanie anywhere. That meant only one thing. Killian was lost again.

Killian had the tendency to get lost almost everywhere he came. It was a weird thing of him that he never understood. But it didn't matter now, because Kieran had to find him.

He looked around for a bit and started swearing at Killian in his thoughts. How could he get lost here? It literally was one big room.

He started calling Killian's name, but didn't hear any form of a response. He sighed and turned around, but he should've looked better than to suddenly turn around.

He crashed into a woman and quickly grabbed her by the waist to stop her from falling. At the same time, she put her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"I'm so sorry!' They both said at the same time. Kieran looked at the woman. She was beautiful. Half long, dark brown hair tumbled down her back in slight curls and her eyes were a unique blue green that he had never seen before. He suddenly knew who she was. The lady who played Daenerys Targaryen. Emila Clarke.

Only then he noticed the postion they were in. He had his hands on her waist and she was leaning on his chest with her hands.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I was just looking for my friend," He said, quickly letting go of her and blushing furiously. "He has a tendency to get lost."

"Yes, Killian, isn't it? Don't worry, I saw him talking to Sophie somewhere," She said, looking around for a bit."But I don't see them now, so they're probably off somewhere. But, if you want, I can help you look," She offered.

"That would be great, thank you"." He said, still blushing. "It's just, I don't know anyone here, other than Killian, who's lost now, and Thomas and Alejandro, who're probably flirting with people now, so I really want to find him. That way I don't have to stand here like an idiot. Again, I'm so sorry miss Clarke, I didn't look before I turned." He apologized again.

"Don't apologize, I didn't look either, mister Jones." She smiled.

"Mister Jones? That was my father, I'm Kieran," He laughed, "Kieran Jones. But you probably knew that because you just called me that..." He finished stupidly. "Let's just go find Killian." Before I make even more of an idiot of myself, he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Unbelievable. We searched the entire fucking room and no sign of him, or Sophie," Kieran said, annoyed. "I'm starting to think he did this on purpose."

"Why would you think that?" Emilia said amused.

"It just seems like something he would do. Anyway, I'm going to get a drink, do you wanna come?"

"Sure."

And that was how they ended up sitting on a couch, slightly tipsy and telling lame jokes.

"Wait wait, I've got another one," he said laughing."Okay. What kind of bra does a math teacher wear?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"An AlgeBRA!"

It was silent for a moment. Then they burst out laughing.

"They're so bad," She said giggling. "How do you even come up with them?"

"That is one of my secrets," He said, loosening his tie a bit. "One I'm never going to tell you."

"Never?"

"Never ever ever ever ever."

"We'll see about that."

"Maybe." Kieran looked at his watch. "Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Emilia asked startled.

"It's ten thirty, I'm supposed to be home at eleven! I gotta go!"

"Wait, if you still want to tell lame jokes, here's my number."

"Thanks,"" He said, smiling brightly. "I'm going to blow up your phone with lame jokes."

"Looking forward to it," She said smiling.

"Good. See you!" He all but shouted as he bolted towards the door. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Killian got lost.

 **A/N: Okay guys, this a fanfiction I'm starting. It's also my first, so I'm pretty nervous. Next chapter there will be more explaining and the new friendship.**


End file.
